El mundo donde nos conocimos
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Era un mundo que les pertenecía únicamente a ellos dos. Una Hada y un Mago Oscuro donde se amaron siempre y en todo lugar, el mundo donde tuvieron la fortuna de conocerse, sería destruido por las oscuras ambiciones. El dolor de perder el mundo donde se conocieron, era realmente grande, era el miedo que sintieron por última vez.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

**Ustedes saben cuanto me gusta el drama y al igual que el capitulo anterior que subí, había pensado subir esta historia entre semana pero tuve algunos pendientes personales que no podia dejar pasar y pues, es que hoy, fin de semana, decidí subir estos capítulos que realmente van hacer llorar a todos. Es realmente algo lindo y hermoso de estos dos personajes que tanto me han gustado.**

**It's showtime!**

* * *

**Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Un destino que se conectó por casualidad, las miradas que no se alejaban y las manos tiernamente enlazadas. Las pequeñas sonrisas y las curiosas risitas que sólo ellos dos podían escuchar, el sentimiento de felicidad inundando por primera vez su ser como el nerviosismo al sentirse indefensos, mostrando aquellos sentimientos tan escondidos, mostrando aquellos rincones de su cuerpo. El suave golpeteo de su corazón en sus pechos, las suaves caricias, la sensación de sus pieles desnudas como aquellos tímidos y tiernos labios besando los labios de la persona indicada. A esa persona que se encuentra frente a ellos, sentir como el amor vuelve aparecer en ellos, el cariño y la felicidad que creían desaparecida. El suave sonido del viento, la calidez de los rayos del sol, del silencio que inundaba aquel lugar siendo lo único que escuchan, es el movimiento del agua que rodeaba y cubría sus cuerpos desnudos, que tapaba aquello que hacían por amor y cariño.

Su amor era como el de unos pequeños niños que necesitaban aquellos tiernos y dulces sentimientos que siempre les hicieron falta, que era algo prohibido para ellos que sufrían aquello que tanto tenían en común pero el amor que podían mostrar en esos momentos, era el de unos adultos que tenían miedo de ser separados, era un miedo que los llegaba asustar más que aquella maldición que compartirían ahora y siempre. El dulce anhelo de estar siempre juntos, de amarse siempre y en todo lugar. No querian volver a sentirse perdidos, ya no querían sufrir más de aquella cruel y tortuosa soledad, no querían volver a sentir el dolor y las lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

Ellos dos, eran dos seres que no debieron llegar a conocerse, aquel camino que una vez se presentó delante de ellos, era un camino separado, lleno de soledad, dolor y tristeza. Un camino en un mundo diferente, sin tener la intención de conocerse, de ser maldecidos. Sin embargo, sus destinos se cruzaron, sus caminos tomaron un rumbo diferente, un camino donde pudieron encontrar al otro en tiempos diferentes. Donde por primera vez sintieron curiosidad y un poco más. Donde por primera vez, olvidaron la cruel vida que un día tuvieron, apreciaban ese hermoso presente que vivían y soñaban con un mejor futuro, un futuro brillante lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Donde se podían sentir sin alguna pared que los detenga, donde pueden hacer florecer con mucho cuidado, aquellos brotes de sentimientos que habían dejado en el olvido. Donde el cariño y el amor, fueron los principales sentimientos que en ese momento crecieron con mucha más intensidad.

Sentirse amados y protegidos. Sentir que hacían lo correcto y olvidar todo tipo de prejuicios que traerian con aquella unión que ahora realizaban. Donde sólo se podía llegar a escuchar los tímidos sonidos que salían de sus gargantas, las respiraciones erradas y el fuerte golpeteo de su corazón en su pecho. Sus cuerpos unidos en uno sólo, las caricias que los hacían sentirse amados. Mirarse a los ojos con ese cariño que nunca iba a cambiar. Negro contra jade, jade contra negro. Bien y mal, oscuridad y luz. Sabían que de aquella unión, algo más aparecería pero en esos momentos que sus labios se buscaban con mucha necesidad, les daba igual. Sólo querían sentir una y otra vez aquella calidez, aquella suavidad como aquel amor que podían sentir como crecía cada vez más. Sentirse como un sólo ser. Sonreirse con cariño a pesar del cansancio, limpiar el sudor que resbalaba por sus pieles, controlar su respiración y volver a iniciar.

Una y otra vez.

Era aquel momento donde preferían olvidar que no podían amarse o cosas malas y peligrosas podían suceder después, era aquel momento donde se pudieron sentir afortunados de tenerse donde realmente podían agradecer aquel encuentro aunque al final fuera desafortunado. Era aquel momento exacto donde pensaron que había sido una fortuna poder encontrarse en ese mundo. Un mundo donde se conocieron y amaron, donde se entregaron a cuerpo y alma sin importar las acciones que traerian después. Sólo pensaban en el ahora, solo querían disfrutar de eso. De aquellos sentimientos que florecen en todo su esplendor y mostraban su belleza verdadera, de aquellos momentos, de aquel mundo donde sus destinos se enlazaron siendo dos seres que nunca debieron conocerse.

Era aquel mundo donde el Hada y el Mago Oscuro se conocieron y se amaron con todo su ser sin importar las miradas o su misma maldición. Donde demostraron su amor siempre y en todo lugar. Aquellos dos seres que esperaban que su amor era eterno como su maldición, un amor que había roto todo tipo de pared y pronóstico para que pudieran sentirse, donde pudieran tomar sus manos y besar sus labios. Un amor bello y eterno.

**-Por favor, no destruyas este mundo**

Era ese mismo mundo por el que Mavis lloraba y rogaba porque no fuera destruido, era ese mismo mundo por el que Zeref iba a ser capaz de sacrificar para poder jugar su última carta del triunfo, aunque empezaba a doler porque aquel encuentro, nunca más se iba a volver a dar. Reescribir el tiempo, evitar todo tipo de problemas que se originaron para llevar al mundo a ese punto, a la destrucción, aunque eso significaba, que ellos dos nunca más se volverían a encontrar. Donde sus caminos se volverian a desviar para poder tomar la vía correcta, era el dolor más fuerte que podía existir en su corazón. Olvidar el amor que vivieron, olvidar los momentos por los que pasaron y la dicha de conocerse. Destruir aquel mundo donde se conocieron por las ambiciones que había empezado a construir por su larga soledad. Olvidar aquel último momento donde unieron sus almas, sus corazones y sus cuerpos, todo tipo de sentimientos que crecieron con ellos y el amor que sentían.

Era momento de olvidar, era momento de avanzar y reescribir aquel mundo que a pesar de todos los peligros como guerras, era perfecto cuando sólo podía tenerla a ella.

**-Por que este es el mundo...**

**-... Donde nos conocimos**

Un mundo que no era perfecto por tantas guerras, por tanta violencia y dolor que las personas podían llegar a sentir pero que para ellos era más que perfecta, era aquel mundo ideal porque habían tenido la dicha de conocerse, de amarse. Un mundo que sólo les pertenecía a ellos.

El mundo donde se conocieron se amaron y se destruyeron.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

**¡Mis hermosos y tiernos niños! Realmente me duele en la forma en que fueron enfrentados pero pienso que al igual que todos, fue necesario ese enfrentamiento para la historia. Donde empezó todo y donde terminó. Es tan bella la historia de estos dos.**

**No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

**El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

**Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

**¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

**Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

**Fecha: Sábado 17 de Agosto de 2019**


End file.
